


Too Many Humans Isn't Healthy

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana, now Roman, chides the Doctor about having too many aboard his TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Humans Isn't Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, how is that Romana, or Roman is with the Doctor? This is a dream, right?

“Things have been changing.” Roman shook his head, as he regarded the Doctor. “Ever since you trapped Ian and Barbara in your TARDIS, you’ve been changing.” He rested a hand upon the Doctor’s cheek. “All those young humans your grumpy old self collected; Vicki, Steven, Katarina, Sarah, Dodo, Polly, and Ben; they rejuvenated you. You were a younger, happier Doctor, when you regenerated.” Roman smiled, as his hand moved down the Doctor’s cheek to his neck. “The same thing kept happening, as you found and lost companions, regenerating into someone young and more enthusiastic, as you did. Now, you’re this sapling of a boy, nearly falling off his own feet for sheer enthusiasm.” Roman’s smile didn’t falter, but there was concern in his eyes. “You’re drawing the youth and energy from your companions.”

“Are you accusing me of being some kind of vampire?” the Doctor asked, a jest in his manner, but he was worried. Too many of his companions were lost, or damaged in his travels. Those who survived changed in ways that broke his hearts.

“You think I’m accusing you of something?” Roman’s caress turned into an aggressive clasp, as he held the Doctor’s chin in his grasp. “I am worried about what your humans are doing to *you*!” ‘She’ had gotten stronger, or rather, ‘he’ had. “I am worried about the power your humans have over you, what they’re doing to your hearts and mind! I am worried about how constant exposure to humans and Earth are affecting your health, Doctor!”

“All right!” the Doctor snapped. He pulled his chin out of Roman’s grasp, glared at him. “Next time, I’ll be someone older, all right, Roman?” He glared at the other Time Lord. “Or maybe I should call you Fred! You preferred that name, any way, didn’t you?”

Roman sighed, with the weariness of one talking to someone very childish. It was very typical of the Romana the Doctor had once known. 

“Even if you get older, I wonder if you’ll truly mature?” he asked. The Doctor woke up, that question still ringing in his ears. 

Hands felt for his face. Yes, there were the eyebrows. He wasn’t his eleventh self, as he’d been in the dream. Romana was gone, along with the rest of the Time Lords, no matter how much he might miss her, or them. 

It didn’t mean she, or rather he hadn’t given the Doctor good advice. Or that there wasn’t some truth in what Roman/a was saying. 

“Rubbish!” the Doctor barked, as he turned his attention back to his console.


End file.
